The present invention relates generally to extended range mechanical fuel pump computer price variators of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,573 of Bruno S. Smilgys et al, dated Jan. 30, 1979, entitled "Extended Range Fuel Pump Computer Price Variator" and operable for establishing and posting the unit volume price of gasoline within an available unit volume price range extending beyond $0.99 9/10 per unit volume, and more particularly relates to the conversion of such extended range variators to further extend the available price range of the variator.